In recent years, technology has been developed to produce a thin film-type light emitting device (LED) in which a semiconductor light emitting layer is grown on a crystal substrate, which is eliminated after the semiconductor light emitting layer is pasted together with the support substrate through a binding metal layer. In these thin film-type LEDs, the binding metal layer functions as a light reflecting layer, which reflects the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting layer to the support substrate. Also, between the binding metal layer and the semiconductor light emitting layer, a transparent conductive layer is formed in order to prevent the alloying of the two layers. Unfortunately, dicing procedures cause unwanted pealing to occur on layers near where the metal reflecting layer makes contact with the dicing blade.